Deadblaze
' Deadblaze' is a strong being that is a fusion of a Saiyan being and the same being of the species called "Aladjinn" that is in the fan comic Dragon Ball New Age written by Malik666. He takes on an evil manifestation of Goku due to stealing half of his power with his evil and dark magic powers. Deadblaze is A Wikia Contributars character and will appear in most of his content. Appearance He looks like Goku but his skin is more pale and his hair is coated with a jewel-like dark red sheen. He has trival markings over his eyes and chest and his eyes are completely white like an undead zombie's. His aura is like that of a Majins due to the fact he constantly releases malevolent energy. He also has thick black lines surrounding his eyes making it seem like he has received the curse of the Majin. The truth his he has no absolute or true form, the manfiestation he takes on is that of his main vessel at any time. Before he was reborn Deadblaze took on the identical manifestation of Vegeta though demonified by some extent. This was because Vegeta served as his ultimate vessel and the strongest being that he has absorbed at the time. Theoretically he can take on the form of any being that he has absorbed in the past, but he tends to only stick with the strongest being. After he was reborn he now takes on the form of Goku as shown and stated above. Behavior He's pure chaos and exists to slay others. He doesn't care about his or anyone else's wellbeing and is fearless. He just wishes to kill every living thing in the universe just as a method of testing his power. This includes livegiving objects such as plants, countries, planets, and even entire stars. King Kai feared because of this he might destroy everything in the universe one day if nobody held him back. Biography Nobody knows about the origins of Blaze, but he's said to be a demon like Aladjinn. He might've been a subordinate or a high ranking warrior in the makai realm, but he lost his body and became like a Genie, allowing him to take on the appearance and a portion of the powers of others he witnesses. He lost his body, so he wishes to ultimately return to his previous power by sapping the strengths and abilities of others. He was born from an unknown caused and unleashed to wreak havoc upon earth. He stole the bodies of countless warriors including Vegeta who was his final vessel. But instead of attacking Goku and the Z Fighters, Deadblaze said that he was first going to assimilate every living being in the entire Galaxy to raise his power. This would take him Just over a year, after that, he vowed that he would return to earth and utterly obliterate Goku and assimilate every innocent person on the planet, thus becoming complete. With that, he left earth and the Z-fighters began training so as to prepare for how apocalyptically powerful Blaze would become through doing this. Nobody was safe. He consumed hundreds of species a day, slaughtering and assimilating race after race of powerful warriors. In this time, he killed the Icejins, Nameks, Kai's, Yardrats, Makaioshin, and countless other races all adding their energies to his own power, leaving the new planet Vegeta till the very last target. After he finally absorbed the power of all The Saiyans on planet Vegeta making their race once again near extinct, Deadblaze came back to earth and issued a challenge to its protectors. He replicated the Cell Games, though in a far, far more barbaric and less civilized fashion. Those who were defeated by him were consumed before the very eyes of Goku and his allies. The humans were the first to go. And then the Saiyans Trunks, Bulla, Goten, Even Future Trunks were all obliterated by Deadblaze's godlike power he had amassed during the time he was away, until it was finally down to just Goku vs Blaze, Vegeta vs Kakkarot. A titanic war ensued with him fighting against Goku. Goku ultimately won by using the power of Super Saiyan 6 against him and Deadblaze was reduced to nothing but a pile of primordial demonic ooze. The ooze was going to be taken by doctor briefs and seal it so it could never recover, however, right before the Ooze was contained, a single cut from goku dripped one tiny drop of blood into the mix. This very slowly caused the rebirth of Deadblaze, and he came back eventually with Goku's DNA integrated into his system, now being more powerful than ever. Here he realized that if a single drop of Blood from Goku made him this powerful, imagine what heights of power he could achieve if he absorbed Goku entirely. And thus he set out, more powerful than ever before to absorb Goku, and complete his goal of becoming the strongest in the universe. Power & Techniques Deadblaze in his base form is already more powerful than SSJ4 Gogeta, but this was only achieved after he returned from absorbing all life in The Galaxy. He utilizes a fusion of saiyan and majin-like demonic abilities while in battle. Deadblaze as a weird sense of battle. He doesn't care about power levels or raising his own power. When he witnessed SSJ4 Goku getting cut by mere glass, he realized that the path to true power was not achieved through training or any normal means in the universe. Transformations ''' Super Form: '''This is the Secret Power of Deadblaze. He first obtained it after reincarnating in the form of Goku but he only mastered it after absorbing all the life in the galaxy. This was so he could optimize the form as much as possible and extract the absolute highest amount of power out of it as he could. He didn't reveal this form until his second fight with Goku as he did not have complete mastery over it while in the body of Vegeta, as doing so would probably cause him to explode, but Goku's body had become powerful enough for him to unleash it. In this form, Deadblaze can bust galaxies with single small ki balls, and his strength is great enough to push planet earth out of orbit. But there is a catch. After remaining in the form too long, his power starts to become unstable, putting him in danger. Category:Saiyan Category:Pages added by Wikia Category:Super Saiyan Category:Fan-fiction Category:Fanon Category:Males